


A Kiss In Three Days (ONE SHOT)

by Hisoka182



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka182/pseuds/Hisoka182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll give you a chance. Three days. If you can kiss me within three days, I'll make you my girlfriend." He said that to me when I confessed, but why do get this feeling that this thing that I'm working so hard to get is wrong? Or maybe, is it because that even if I know that he's just playing around, I still want to be his girlfriend? Killua x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In Three Days (ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! HELLO! :D
> 
> SO SO, ABOUT THIS FANFIC, it's not MINE!
> 
> This is based on this one shot (manga) that my friend recommended to me and she said I should make this one a fanfiction and blah blah blah. The title of the manga is Kanchigai Musume to Buchigire Ouji (The second story is the one this fanfic is based on since it's a collection of one shots)
> 
> It's okay if you don't want to read this, it's not my own story so I can't blame you. I added a few things on my own though lol but it's not a major change to the plot of the story. And I changed the characters too since I made it a fanfic and all. I hope you don't get angry at me for this ^^v
> 
> If you read this even though I stated that this isn't my story, would you please be kind and leave a review about it? Yes okay?
> 
> Please enjoy this story :D I enjoyed this story as well, especially when I started writing it ^_^
> 
> And don't forget the review okay? (a kudos will do if you liked the story:D) Tell me what you think about it :)

It's embarrassing to confess. And just for that reason my love . . . has ended.

I'm Isobe Yumi. I'm sixteen years old and a first year high school student.

"We decided to go out," Shou-kun said. Everyone who is inside the classroom is listening to this somewhat announcement. Shou-kun is showing off his girlfriend, Saeka-san, who's from another class.

"I confessed to him yesterday!" Saeka-san happily said. She hugged Shou-kun from the side.

Everyone inside the classroom started to make loud noises.

"Great! Congrats!"

"Yeah. That's good for you two!"

"You're perfect for each other!"

"Yay! Shou-kun will treat us to ramen!"

What am I supposed to do? My tears . . won't stop . .

Shou-kun is, how can I say this . . I really like him. I met him on our first day here in this school — the first day of classes. I remember I was so nervous that I almost fainted — not almost though, I really fainted while I was on my way to my class. That's how I am, really. He was the one who brought me to the school infirmary and he didn't leave until I wake up.

 _"_ _Isobe-san! Finally! I was worried about you," he said the moment I sat up._

_My face turned red. Wait, I know this guy. He goes to the same middle school as me. He's Takei-kun, if I'm not mistaken. Takei Shou. He's famous because he used to play basketball in our old school._

_I looked at him. Those deep black eyes that stared worriedly at me made me fall in a daze._

_"_ _Here," he smiled. He handed me a candy. "Please get better."_

_After that, he left, leaving me in the deep daze._

I never predicted that the thing that I call deep daze would be love. It wasn't really love, at first that's was what I used to think. But we're in the same class and he's so nice to me and all that it became love.

Right now, these people who're feeling pleased to have Shou-kun and Saeka-san as a couple, everybody, I don't want them to see me like this. I turned my back to everyone.

Where is Maki when I needed her the most?

"Yumi! Do you want to go? Shou and Saeka will treat everyone ramen!" By that voice, that must be Tami. She's one of my classmates.

Oh my. Now this is troublesome. What will I tell her if she saw me crying? What face will I have if she saw me like this?

"It looks like she's reviewing for an exam tomorrow, so she's busy at the moment."

What?

I was surprised. My eyes widen.

Who-Who was that? I shifted my head a little, and standing there, beside my chair is a guy. He's back was on me and he's blocking my view from everyone. I don't know who he is, but he saved me. I want to thank him, but I can't face him like this! It's embarrassing. Does he know that I'm crying? Well, maybe he does. He wouldn't cover for me like this if he doesn't, right?

There're still people who cares about me, after all. Thinking about this, it made me cry more and more. I rested my body on top of my desk.

"Hey Yumi! Let's go home together," I can't see the person who said that, but that voice was Sena's. She's also one of my classmates.

"Well, she's napping. Can you please lower your voice and not wake her up?" He said. He's still standing there.

Again? He saved me again. He's making all these so everyone won't notice that I'm crying.

"Oh, sorry! I'll go then. Bye!" her footsteps faded. Everyone started to leave the room. Until I was the only one left. I made sure that it really is late so that I won't see anyone. I wonder who that guy was. I didn't even saw his face.

"Hmmn," after crying in a long time, I feel way better than before. Now I think I can face Shou-kun and his girlfriend with this. I feel refreshed. It's like all of it vanished . . . Like everything I am feeling is slowly going away. This should be a good thing for me, right?

I straightened myself from my chair when something moved from my side. "Eh?" the guy from a while ago, the one who covered for me, he's still here! He's leaning on the edge of my chair.

What the heck? He's still here? Why didn't I notice him there? What an awesome ability he has that I was oblivious of his existence the whole time. I suddenly stood up.

"Mmm?" he turned to face me.

I think my heart just stopped beating. He's . . He's so cute! He's slender and tall with his silver hair. Although it was messy, it kind of give off the cool vibe of him which adds to his good looks. And his cat-like eyes with those blue irises, it's like it can see through me. He's perfect.

I was going to thank him, I really am going to, but he turned his back on me and started to walk towards the door.

"Wa-Wait!" I want to stay close to him because I feel like protected when he's around me. I want to say something, anything, but now I can't seem to open my mouth when I have a lot of things I want to ask him. Why did he cover up for me? Does he know me? Do I know him, from the past maybe? Who is he? Are we in the same year? What? What is it?

He suddenly stopped at the doorway. "I wish you'd feel better, Isobe-san," with that, he left the room.

I really want to stop him. I want to know his name. I have never seen him. I wonder what year he is? And on top of that, he called me 'Isobe-san'! That means he knows me!

Somehow, my tight chest, since crying helped me to lose the pain a little, is now strangely feeling more and more better. Maybe it was because of him. Because he stayed with me quietly. His silent presence somewhat helped me with this painful feeling. And I'm thankful.

**~ .O.O.O.O.O. ~**

A new term has started. Today is the fifth of April. And it's Monday. New school year, new section and new classmates.

"Look Yumi! It's a good thing! We're in the same class again," Maki said while browsing through the bulletin board where the names and sections of the students for the new term are posted. She's my new found friend back on my first year in high school. Now she's the closest friend that I got.

"That's great," I answered her. The whole spring break, I spent the entire day of my whole vacation inside my room. And I would think about him. About the guy who saved me from when I was hurt. I really can't stop thinking about him and I don't know why. It seems that my whole operating system was disturbed because of him and I can't cease it. Even when I'm sleeping at night or taking a nap in the afternoon, I would end up dreaming of him. It's bothering me, but I think it's a good thing that I stopped thinking about Shou-kun and Saeka-san.

Thinking about him, his image suddenly popped inside my head. Of course he goes to this school too, but I wonder what his year is. What class is he in? And what is his name? I really want to know him and know more about him.

"Yumi, watch out."

I looked at her. "What?" I bumped into something in front of me because I was spacing out while walking. Jeez. This is the first day of the new semester and something like this already happened.

_I'm so stupid._

"Hey, are you okay, Yumi? Seriously, you're so clumsy," she held me in the shoulder to help me not to fall. She glanced at the person I bumped with. "Are you okay?" She asked the person. "Oh, it's you, Killua."

I finally balanced myself and looked at the person that she called 'Killua'.

My eyes widen and my heart pounded loud. It's him. It's totally him. I can't be wrong. That messy silver and cat-like eyes. There's no one else that would look like him. This guy in front of me is that person from back then.

I have to say something to him! I have to thank him. I have to express what I feel. But I can't open my mouth.

I stared at him for a long until I can finally say something. "I . . We-Well, last semester, y-you —"

"I'm sorry. That time, I can't think of any comforting words to say to you, Isobe-san," he said. His face is very formal. This face is the face that I've been thinking of the whole spring break and even dreamt about it a lot of times. I've been yearning to see this face the whole break.

About what he said, I was surprised. What does that mean?

Wait, wait. Does that mean that the whole time that we he was waiting there silently, is because he was thinking of something to say? Such as comforting words to lessen the pain and make the atmosphere lighter? He's so nice.

"No! Don't say it like that! I was happy! I was glad that you didn't leave and you stayed with me the whole time. It made me feel a whole lot better."

Why in the world am I saying these things? I wanted to express my thoughts, but not like this! This is embarrassing. And my mouth seems it doesn't want to stop speaking.

"I . . I . . I-I like you!" I said out loud. It's good thing there's not much people in the corridor right now, but Maki and the people passing by looked at us. Especially me.

Did I just confess? What in the world? Why did I . .? Hey! I did not plan to say that! And I don't like him! Do I really don't like him? Urrrgh it's so frustrating to think!

"You . . You said you like me," he mumbled to himself. He looked at me. "Are you stupid?!" Maybe it's just my vision, but his face is a little red.

He said . . . He asked me if I'm stupid. Ouch. I think I'm going to fall on my knees.

Maki came to my side and held me by my arm. She glared at him. "Hey! You insensitive jerk! Why are you —"

He cut in before Maki could finish her sentence. "But since you said you like me, I'll give you a chance," he put in his hands in both of his side pockets. "I'll give you three days. Starting tomorrow, within those three days, you have to kiss me. If you can kiss me, I'll make you my girlfriend."

After saying that, he left. And I left was standing there with Maki beside me, not knowing what to do.

What? What was that? What did just happen? I can't believe I actually confessed! But I don't know why I didn't feel so embarrassed like I was thinking I would be once I confessed. But wait, why did I even confessed? Do I really like him?

Yes. I think I like him.

**~ .O.O.O.O.O. ~**

"That Killua? Even if he said that, he's definitely just playing around with you. There are a lot of rumors going on about how he's dating different girls," Maki said. We're on our way to the gymnasium for our P.E. subject. I asked her about Killua. I confessed to him yesterday and now is the start of the three days that he gave me. Today is the first day and I'm going to try my best and kiss him!

"That's fine with me," I answered.

She stopped walking. "What?" she asked.

I stopped walking too and faced her.

"He still gave me a chance, right? And besides, this feels like a big challenge for me. I'll try my best to kiss him in those three days that he gave me," I said to her.

When Maki said that he's dating a lot of different girls, I was a bit turned off. But this is a chance for me. I will prove to myself that I can express my feelings to him even if he's just playing around with me. And besides, after that sudden 'confession', I can't stop thinking about him. My head is filled with his image like all the time.

"That's rare. You're never been this optimistic," she commented. She started walking and I followed her.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically. "Ever since that confession, I feel a lot more confident now. And I really think that I can make it this time —" I was looking at Maki while talking, so I wasn't paying much attention while I was walking, and so I bumped in to another person again.

"You sure bump into people a lot."

I looked up. "Ki-Killua!" I felt my whole body froze. Maki and I were just talking about him! This is embarrassing! And I get to see him too today. My face turned red. He's so perfect. That's why I'm going to try my best and win the title of being his girlfriend.

"I'll go now," Maki was smiling. She hurriedly left me with Killua.

 _Unfair! Maki!_  I looked at her retreating figure. How can she leave me with Killua alone? I have never been alone with a guy before!

"What's this?" he asked. He didn't wait for my reply, he just took the paper that I was holding.

 _Hey!_  What the heck? That was the category of all the courses that we took in P.E.! And also, listed there was my body measurement! So he can't see that! NO! He'll see how I heavy I am!

"Hmm, your weight doesn't differ much from mine," he said, examining the paper in his hand.

This is embarrassing. Really. Even if he said that, I still feel heavy. I'm a girl, you know? Weight is everything to a girl. Who wants to get all fat?

What he said just sink in my head. "Eh? What? No way! Really? You're too light, Killua! How will you gain muscles if you don't eat your meals properly?"

He looked at me. "But I'm eating properly."

No. Way. Does that mean . . that I'm really heavy? Guys have more muscle mass and a lot of heavier bones than women. So does this means that I'm fat? NO!

"And about my muscles . ." he looked at me and suddenly lifts me high up to his chest.

My face turned red. No no no! How heavy am I? I'm heavy, right? I wanted to tell him that. But he's too close. My heart is thumping so loud.

_Close . . Too close . . His face is too close . ._

I looked away. I really can't stand being too close to his face. He's too perfect for me. But that moment, thinking that he's just a few inches away from me, that I can kiss him . .

But I can't do it! I'm so nervous! My heart is beating so fast.

"Isobe-san, do you think you can possibly kiss me when you're like this?" he was smirking. He's teasing again! Of course it's obvious. I can't kiss him like this when my face is all red. I know that he can perfectly see that.

"W-Well even if Killua-kun said that . . This is your fault, y-you know . ." I stopped. How much will I say this time? I continued. "I will try my hardest to be Killua-kun's girlfriend. Because I really like Killua-kun . ." My face is definitely red while saying that to him. I can't even face him. I feel so flustered and embarrassed. But this is the second time I told him that I like him. Wow. I'm really getting the hang of this thing. But I still can't kiss him.

He suddenly let go of his grip on me and dropped me to the ground.

"O-Oww . ." I said, stroking back. I stood up. This guy . . He doesn't have to drop me like that, even if I'm heavy!

He turned his back on me and started to walk.

"Killua!"

"Idiot! Don't say things that'll make me weak! You're so insentive," when I reached him, I glanced at his face. But I was surprised to see his face. It's bright red.

I felt my face burn too. I thought that he was angry at me. But he's actually blushing! I wonder why's he's blushing. Was it about what I said? Did it really have an impact on him? This is making me feel happy. And it's giving me hope.

"Hey, you're blushing," I was smiling. Now it's my turn to tease.

"Shut up. I'm not blushing," he said. He can't even face me and look at my face. He really is embarrassed.

**~ .O.O.O.O.O. ~**

"Jeez. . . I'm not making any progress at all," I said to Maki while we're walking home that day. I really thought that since I have this 'confidence' in me, I can kiss him in the given first day which is today. But when his face is that close to me, I can't even think of kissing him at all! I went all flustered and can't think of anything. "I get anxious when he's so close to me."

"You'll have your chance if he would sleep in front of you. . ." Maki's voice trailed off and she suddenly stopped walking. "That's it, Yumi!" she said. She looked at me and shrugged me. "Make him fall asleep! And then you'll get your chance!"

I frowned. That could have been a great idea.  _But how am I supposed to make him fall asleep?_  "That's perfect, Maki," I said sarcastically. I really don't get where this conversation is going.

"Stupid! Listen first! I remember, he fell asleep in our cooking class last semester because of smelling alchohol! So I was thinking that you can make a dessert that includes alchohol. He's weak in that," she said. She's grinning from ear to ear while saying this.

But I don't think it's a good idea.

**~ .O.O.O.O.O. ~**

"Killua-kun! Yes, yes! This is for you," I handed him the wrapped dessert that I made.

In the end, I took Maki's advice — if that's what you even call an advice — and baked a cake. I baked him a lemon cake and chocolate truffle cake. I baked two so that he can choose.

He looked at the cake suspiciously. "Yumi, you made this, right?" He took a slice and examined it. "What a horrible shape. Is this even edible?" He took a sniff on the sliced cake. "What a strange smell," he put the fork down and looked at me.

I was silently giggling the whole time he was speaking. He's so cute.

"What the heck are you laughing for?"

"It's because you called me 'Yumi' for the first time," I smiled at him. I'm really happy that he called me by my first name and not by my surname. This is getting us closer together, right?

He blushed. Again. Seriously, he blushes everytime.

"Tsk. I'll call you whatever names I want. And no objection."

"Eh? But I'm not objecting —"

He suddenly pulled me close. He smirked when he saw my face turn bright red. Even if he's showing me that nasty smile, I don't think I can ever turn away from him. He's so beautiful. His eyes and his lips, the corner of his mouth and his nose, he's way too beautiful than I imagined.

 _I love you. I love you more than these words can express, Killua_.

I suddenly have the urge to kiss him. I want to kiss him. I want to close the distance between us. But he backed off.

"That's enough. I'm eating this now," he took the fork in his hand and tasted the lemon cake first.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it though," I silently said. But I don't think he heard me. He was eating the whole thing!

HEY! That definitely doesn't taste good. While baking those two cakes, I didn't know the measurement of the alchohol that I have to put, so I just measured it by cup. But I ended up putting too much alchohol — since I don't have any measurements. That's why it's giving off a strange smell. Damn. What should I do? Will he get tipsy by that and fall asleep?

"It's delicious," he said. I looked at the wrapper.

WHAT?!

He finished it all? The two cakes? What kind of expression is he making now? I stared at him. "It has an odd taste, but it's still delicious."

His eyes are drooping.  _What?!_  It's taken effect already? This is so sudden. What should I do? I don't know what to do!

"I feel kinda sleepy," he mumbled and he suddenly dropped on the floor, unconscious.

 _WHAT?! What is happening?_ I seriously don't know what to do.

I hurried to his side and took his head to my lap. Wow. It really did happen. He really fell asleep!

_Maki! You're a genius!_

Yes! This is my chance!

But why do I feel so uncertain about this?

This is my chance. Yes. This is it. There's no turning back now. But I really really feel unsure right now. I don't know why.

But this is my only chance to kiss him, right? Slowly, I leaned my face to his. Now I can kiss him. My chance has come. I'm going to kiss him. Because if I kiss him, I'll be his girlfriend. I'll kiss him and be his girlfriend, that's for sure.

When my nose touched his, I came to a halt. My heart is beating so fast. This is wrong. I can't kiss him, after all. I want to kiss him, but I can't in this situation. He's asleep. I can't kiss him. I don't want to kiss him if he's like this. I want him to feel my feelings in a proper way, so I'll definitely express it appropriately. And in that way, he can't complain or say things. I'll definitely make this work and be his girlfriend, no matter what.

After that, when he woke up, it's already time to go home — everybody has gone home, even Maki.

We went to get our bags in our classroom and started to walk home. When we were in the stairs he suddenly stopped walking. The corridors in the third and second floors are deserted. We're the only people here right now.

"Yumi?" he called.

The beat of my heart is racing. I have got to get use to him calling me by my first name. "Yes?"

"About what I said the other day, if you kiss me you'll become my girlfriend . ."

He's hesitating to tell me what he's thinking.

"Wh-What about it?" My heart is pounding. What is it this time? What is he going to say? I'm so nervous.

"Can we call it off?"

I froze.  _WHAT?_  Everything became black to me. My heart stopped beating.

What's the reason behind it?

 _"_ _He's definitely just playing around with you."_  Maki said that to me yesterday, when I asked her about Killua. She warned me, and yet. . Why? Why does this have to happen to me?

"I faked my sleep earlier, but you . . well, you didn't kiss me. You couldn't kiss me, so I thought that maybe . . maybe we should stop this."

What is this feeling that I'm feeling right now? I can't name it. But it's too painful for me. Why? Does it really have end like this? I love you, you idiot! Why do you have to do this to me?

My tears . . I didn't know that my tears are falling until I felt it on my cheeks. "You-You're such a jerk, Ki-Killua . . You said three d-days . . Th-The three days isn't over yet but you . ." I couldn't stop myself. I think this is even more painful than that time when Shou-kun got a girlfriend. This is the very first time that I've felt something this painful in my chest. It's like something is pressing my chest from side to side and it's making me feel tight. It's hard to breathe like this.

"Yumi," he sighed and he pulled me in to a tight hug. "Please don't cry anymore," he stroke my back. And suddenly, his lips are on mine.

_What?_

I think my heart stopped beating permanently. Everything around me . . it stopped. No one's moving and nothing's is in motion. Everything . . even the time . . it's revolving only around us.

His lips started to move in my mouth.

 _So this is what a kiss is like?_  It's wet. And it's hot.  _And sweet._

He pulled back. "Ahh. ." He inhaled. "I couldn't . . I couldn't stop myself anymore. I really want to kiss you."

My face and ears feels hot. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was shocked by the kiss and now this revelation.

"Actually . . When you confessed to me, I wanted to kiss you that time," his face is bright red.

What? This is a confession, right? This kind of conversation is heading to confessing. Should I think of it that way? Should I feel happy now? Oh, I don't know anymore.

I suddenly remember his condition. The kiss-in-three-days-and-you'll-be-my-girlfriend condition.

"If-If it's like that, then why did we even agree to that lame term of yours, anyway?" I was talking about what we agreed with. A kiss in three days.

He stick his tongue out. "In that way, you'll only have to think of a way to kiss me in three whole days. And by that, you won't stop thinking about me," he smirked.

"Wha — ?"

I really can't say anything. I'm dumbfounded. And on top of that, my heart is very unstable when just a moment ago I thought it would cease to beat forever.

He held me close. He looked away and bent his head down. "I want to . . I want to get to know you better. I've been watching you ever since the day before we met," I couldn't see his face at all. I want to see it. I want to see his expression while saying this. And I want him to see how happy I am that he's telling me all this. "I get to know you, because you keep on bumping onto me everytime. In the corridor, in the courtyard, in the cafeteria, and even when you're going out of your classroom. But you never noticed me."

I'm . . Well, it's true that I bump into a lot of people. I never really pay much attention to where I was going, so that happens a lot. And maybe it's because I only look at Shou-kun at that time, that I never really noticed him. If only .. even a glance, I took it and meet his eyes. If only that had happened, maybe I could've met him earlier.

But I'm fine with this. He helped me with my problem, and he even unconsciously helped me moved on from my one-sided love with Shou. And with this, I get to know him better. I get to know the real Killua.

"I like you, way back before . ." he whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

I sniffed. The painful tears stopped. Now these tears that are pouring from eyes are tears of so much joy.

"You're crying again? Jeez. Don't cry," he said. He loosened his grip on me and wiped the tears in my cheeks.

I sniffed again. "But I'm so happy I couldn't stop it," I mumbled. "Killua, I'm . . I'm the most happiest girl in the world. Thank you," I smiled at him. Tears are still pouring from my eyes. But I don't care. I just really feel so happy about this.

He chuckled. "If I had known that your reaction will be like this, I should've told you earlier," he kissed me again.

"I love you. I love you the most."

This feeling, emotion, sensation, whatever you name it, I want to express more of this to him. I want him to feel this overflowing joy that I'm feeling right now. Even if we drown and be covered by this feelings, it's okay. We have each other, right?

**~~ A Kiss In Three Days: THE END ~~**


End file.
